Rainbow Cake
by Dept.Of.Redundancy.Dept
Summary: Beck and Jade bake a cake for Cat's birthday.


"So how exactly do we make a rainbow cake?"

"Beats me." Jade said with a shrug. "That's what the internet is for my friend."

"Right." Beck responded. "I'll go grab my laptop."

As Beck left to get the computer, Jade searched her bag for the food coloring she had picked up on the way there. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the temperature was just perfect. Normally on a nice day like this one, Beck and Jade would take the opportunity to go to the beach or to the park, but not today. Today happened to be the birthday of none other than Cat Valentine, and to celebrate the gang was throwing her a surprise party at Tori's house. And guess who was in charge of making the cake?

"I found one!" Beck said as he returned, balancing the laptop on his arm as he scrolled down the page.

"Yay." Jade said unenthusiastically.

"Anyway, we pretty much have all the ingredients already." Beck said.

"Let me see." Jade said, taking the computer away from him. Quickly she scanned the recipe and then gave Beck a little nod.

"It seems simple enough." she said.

"Yeah but we don't have any vegetable shortening." Beck pointed out.

"Do you think vegetable oil will work?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Beck replied. With that he went to preheat the oven and coat the pans with the vegetable oil while Jade began to gather some of the needed ingredients.

"Okay so first we need to put the flour, baking powder, and salt in one bowl." Jade said, reaching for the cabinet. Just as she said that, a handful of flour came flying at her face.

"Beck!" She shrieked, trying her best to get the flour off of her shirt. "What is you're problem!"

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Beck smirked.

"Uh-huh." Jade said reaching for the bag of flour. "I'm sure it did."

"Jade let's be rational." Beck said jokingly.

"I am being rational." Jade said before drenching him with flour.

"You little-" Beck said before engulfing her in a hug and tickling her. Jade shrieked with laughter as the two of them tumbled to the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" She shrieked. "Stop it Beck!"

"Huh? What? I can't hear you." He replied, tickling her even harder. This went on for a few more seconds before Jade put an end to it.

"Beck…the cake…remember?" she panted.

"Right." Beck said standing up. After brushing himself off, he reached his hand out to help Jade up.

"So where were we?" Jade said once they had both calmed down.

"We were putting things into a bowl." Beck answered.

"Okay. I can do that." Jade said. Carefully she measured out each of the needed ingredients and put them into a glass bowl.

"Next we need to put the butter and sugar into an electric mixer bowl and then slowly add the egg whites."

"Just the egg whites?" Jade asked.

"That's what it says."

"Okay how about you deal with the butter and sugar while I separate the eggs." Jade suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Jade went to the fridge and grabbed five eggs while Beck pulled out the electric mixer.

"Ready?" Beck asked when he had mixed the sugar and butter for a couple of minutes.

"Yup." Jade said lifting up the glass bowl filled with egg whites.

"Jade. What is that?" Beck asked pointing bowl.

"What's what?"

"Is that yoke in there?"

"It's just a little bit of it Beck." Jade said rolling her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

"Maybe we should try taking it out."

"You don't need to point out every mistake Beck."

"I'm not, it's just that when my mom used to make waffles she would use the egg whites separately from the yoke and if there was just a _tiny_ bit of yoke with the egg whites-"

"Are we doing this or not?" Jade huffed.

"Fine. But do it carefully!"

"I know!" Jade snapped.

Gently she lifted the bowl above the mixer and tilted it. Beck turned on the electric beater. Both watched in silence as the egg began to pour. Just as Jade was about halfway through, the phone rang. Startled Jade jumped a bit causing her to dump the rest of the egg in.

"Argh!" She groaned, placing the bowl back on the table. Beck reached over and grabbed the phone off the hook.

"Hello?" He said. He paused for second and then pressed end. "I guess they hung up. Well the egg whites aren't that important anyway." Beck said, trying to make her feel better. Jade ignored him and looked at the recipe again.

"Now we need to add vanilla." She told him.

"How much?" Beck asked as he rummaged through the drawer for measuring spoons.

"Two teaspoons."

"I only have a tablespoon."

"Well how many teaspoons are in a tablespoon?"

"I don't know?" Beck sighed. "Two, maybe three?"

"Try doing one and a half tablespoons." Jade said

"Got it." Beck said as he quickly completed the task.

"Now we need to add milk and the flour stuff we mixed together." Jade said. "By the way, I checked your fridge and I couldn't find any milk."

"That's because I forgot to get some." Beck said.

"You knew we were baking a cake and you forgot to buy milk?" Jade said, giving him a punch.

"Ow!" Beck cried, rubbing his arm. "What happened to not pointing out each others mistakes?"

"Sorry, sorry" Jade mumbled.

"Anyway, we may not have fresh milk, but I think I have some canned milk somewhere in the pantry."

"Canned milk?" Jade asked, wrinkling her nose.

"As in milk from can…" Beck said as if trying to jog her memory.

"I know what it is," Jade said. "But will it taste…I mean… in the cake… have you ever had canned milk Beck?"

"Not really." Beck said, scratching his head. "My mom uses it for…something."

"Well the party starts in like two hours." Jade said glancing at her watch which read 4:54pm. "We'll just have to use what we've got." While she spoke, Beck walked over to the pantry and grabbed the milk."

"So do we add water or what?" He asked.

"I dunno." Jade said. "Read the directions!"

"This one doesn't have any directions!"

"Ugh!" Jade groaned. "Whatever, let's just add water until it looks evened out." Jade poured the milk into a pitcher while Beck filled u a class of water. The two took turns pouring and mixing until the thick white goop became more liquid like.

"Do you want to try it?" Beck joked, offering her the pitcher.

"No freakin' way." Jade giggled, something she rarely did.

"Okay. Now we just need to pour the milk and flour in and then we can add in the food coloring." Beck said.

"You do the milk, I'll do the flour." Jade ordered.

"Wait! " Beck shouted as Jade dumped in the contents of the glass bowl.

"What?" she asked.

"We were supposed to alternate between the milk and flour!" he exclaimed.

"Shoot!" Jade said reaching for a spoon.

"Just leave it." Beck said grabbing her arm. "I'll just add the milk."

"Aw, darn it!" Jade said again.

"What?" Beck asked as he poured the milk in.

"Did the recipe call for baking soda or baking powder?"

"Powder." Beck answered. As he did this, Beck put the electric mixer on high power causing the batter to splash out of the bowl.

"Beck turn it off!" Jade shrieked shielding herself from the flying debris. Beck did what he was told.

"Why are we having so much trouble baking a simple cake?" he groaned.

"Because we're Beck and Jade." Jade answered.

"And…"

"And that about sums it up." Jade said with a small smirk. Beck smiled too.

"It sure does." he said. "Come on, let's finish this up."

After mixing up the batter and cleaning up their mess, Jade and Beck were ready to add color.

"We don't have much time." Beck pointed out. "I say we just pour all of the food coloring into the same bowl instead of separate ones."

"Won't the colors blend badly?" Jade asked. "I mean not that I really care, but I think Cat will be a bit upset about it, because, well you know how Cat is."

"Well if we don't mix the color in really well then I don't think they will blend." Beck said.

"Good point." Jade shrugged, already pulling the cap off of the red bottle. She squeezed the bottle until a tiny drop of coloring emerged at the tip and fell into the white batter below it, leaving a dark blood colored mark.

"Wouldn't it be cool if I could do this to an actual person?" She asked, adding more red dye in. "I would totally love to squeeze someone until all of their blood came out."

"I'm sure you would." Beck chuckled, giving her a kiss on the head. Ten minutes later, all of the dye had been added and Jade was slowly mixing the batter with a wooden spoon.

"It kind of looks pretty." She observed as the different colors started to mix together.

"I think we should put it in the oven now." Beck said, checking his watch.

"Okay." Jade replied. "Can you grab the pan?"

One the cake was safely in the oven, Beck and Jade let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness that's over." Beck said.

"I know right?"

"Well we have forty minutes until the cake will be done." Beck said. "Wanna go to the RV?"

"Totally." Jade answered leading the way. Beck smiled and followed her out of the house.

Line Break

"Jade! Jade! Wake up!" Jade opened her eyes and sat up. She had been lying with Beck on his bed, watching some weird TV show. I guess I fell asleep. She thought rubbing her eyes.

"Jade!"

"I'm up!" Jade snapped. "What is it?"

"We fell asleep…forty minutes…the cake!" Beck said, struggling to get his sentence out.

"Oh my gosh!" Jade shrieked, scrambling off the bed. "What are we doing here? Let's go!" Grabbing Beck's hand, Jade kicked open the metal door and the couple practically flew to the front door. Beck took a couple of second to fumble with the keys and then swung open the door. They were instantly greeted by a wave of smoke and a wailing alarm.

"I'll get the cake, you open some windows!" Beck ordered. Dashing to the kitchen and threw on a pair of orange oven mitts. Flinging open the door Beck held his breath, reached in, and then pulled out the cake. At least he thought it was the cake. Carefully he set it down on a cooling rack he and Jade had put out earlier.

"Did it survive?" Jade said jokingly when she entered.

"What do you think?" Beck answered, running his hand through his hair. Both of them looked at the smoking, black, burnt lump sitting on the counter in front of them.

"Maybe it's good on the inside?"Jade walked over to the silverware drawer and pulled out a knife. With much caution she gave the cake a little poke. Nothing happened. She tried stabbing it. Still no results. Just as she was about to try again she heard Beck laugh.

"What?" She snapped.

"You're right!" He gasped, trying to stop. "Only Jade and Beck can mess up a rainbow cake this badly."

It was a matter of seconds before Jade joined in and soon the two were practically in hysterics. When they were finally able to catch their breath, Jade spoke.

"Maybe we should just buy a rainbow cake on the way to the party." She said.

"You know, I think I like that idea." Beck said, tossing the cake in the trash.

"Race you my car!" Jade said before taking off.

"Cheater!" Beck called after her. The front door slammed in response. Beck chuckled to himself. As weird as it seemed the afternoon had been pretty fun. Turning off the oven Beck made his way to the front door to catch up with his girlfriend.


End file.
